Fairy Drabbles II
by Evinawer
Summary: Más Drabbles y One-shots de parejas y situaciones de todo tipo en Fairy Tail. NO es una continuación, sino una separación. Historias individuales, NaLu, LuLi, GaLe, LaMi, BixLu, etc...
1. Intro e Índice

¡Hola a todos!

Para no saturar mucho un conjunto de "fics", he decidido separarlo al llegar a los 50 capítulos del gestor de FF. Así se hace más ameno y no parece una historia interminable (risas.

El plan es el mismo que Fairy Drabbles. No puedo decir que sea una continuación porque son historias sueltas de varias parejas o situaciones.

Fairy Tail no me pertenece sino es de Hiro Mashima, pero lo que escribo sí que es mío aunque pueda coger situaciones basadas en el cómic.

A continuación os dejo un pequeño índice por si os apetece saltaros algún capitulillo que peséis directamente que no os va a gustar (aunque os animo a leer todos y dejar comentarios).  
.

* * *

**ÍNDICE**

* * *

1. Intro + Índice  
2. Una simple bebida (Lucy x Natsu)  
3. Vendrás menos (Lucy x Natsu?)  
4. Las hierbas de soldado (Gazille x Levy ?)  
5. Correspondencia (Hibiki x Lucy)  
6. Un gran cambio de carácter I (Gazille x Levy)  
7. Un gran cambio de carácter II (Gazille x Levy)  
8. Fuera de la pelea (Gray x Natsu)  
9. La búsqueda (Hibiki x Lucy)  
10. Edo-pareja (Edo-Natsu x Edo-Lucy)  
11. Despedida (Jerall x Erza)  
12. Estúpido (Sting x Natsu)  
13. La consecuencia (Sting x Yukino)  
14. A escondidas con público (Hibiki x Jenny)  
15. La banda del pelo (Gazille x Levy)  
16. Ahora me caes bien (Natsu x Sting)  
17. Paseo y encuentro maldito (Lucy x Natsu)  
18. Vueltas  
19. El sueño de Natsu (Natsu x Lucy)  
20. El apartamento de Fried (Fried x -?)  
21.  
22.  
23.  
24.  
25.


	2. Una simple bebida

**Una simple bebida **(Lucy x Natsu)

Lucy se sentía mareada. Su cabeza procesaba poco, no reaccionaba, estaba como perdida. ¿Qué había tomado? Mejor dicho, ¿qué le había dado Mirajane?

El primero que distinguió fue Natsu. Estaba cogiéndola y la miraba preocupado. Estaban en el suelo, junto a los demás.

Poco a poco se le fue aclarando la cabeza y se fue incorporando con la ayuda de Natsu.

Natsu... Qué guapo. Nunca lo había mirado de esa manera porque la primera vez que se vieron le pareció un chaval escandaloso, despreocupado y hambriento. Pero debía decir que él siempre estaba allí, con ella, a su lado, apoyándola y salvándola.

De golpe se acabó de incorporar y dio un beso apasionado a Natsu, haciendo que este cayera de culo al suelo. Comiéndolo todo entero. Él no sabía cómo reaccionar, le gustaba. Así que le correspondió.

Se separó de él y le dijo con voz ronca (sin importarle que los demás estuvieran delante):

- Me excitas, Natsu...

Los demás abrieron los ojos sin poder creer lo que la recatada Lucy había soltado. Luego lo volvió a besar con la misma energía, acercándose más a él queriéndose poner totalmente encima, rozarlo.

Natsu temblaba, pero no de temor. No. Se estaba excitando él también y saber que Lucy también quería...

La alzó, se la cargó a la espalda al estilo vikingo y salió corriendo del gremio con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Los del gremio seguían flipando.


	3. Vendrás menos

_Volvemos con una Lucy subidita de tono, ¡más propio de ella!_

**Vendrás menos**

Lucy ya estaba cansada de que día sí día también Natsu apareciera en su casa y se quedara incluso a dormir. Y siempre la pillaba al salir de la ducha (hay que decir que se paseaba un buen rato con la toalla puesta). Igualmente, le estaba quitando la privacidad, ¿por qué lo hacía? Si le interesaba, ¡que se lo dijera directamente!

Se quedó pensativa con una pluma en su mano. Debía vestirse sino cogería frío.

- Una vez en una novela vi algo interesante... el efecto contrario...

Sí, pondría el plan en marcha.

Justamente en ese momento el señorito que ocupaba los pensamientos de la rubia apareció por la ventana.

- ¡Natsu, te he dicho mil veces que llames y que entres por la puerta!

- ¡Hola, Lucy! - Parecía como si ignorara la frase anterior.

Natsu bajó y entró solo a casa con su cara de bobo y sonriendo. Sí, era hora de comenzar.

Lucy se acercó peligrosamente a él, haciéndose la coqueta, arrinconándolo a la pared. Natsu empezó a ponerse nervioso y a mirar, inevitablemente, el busto de su amiga.

Ella se acercó más hasta quedar pegado a él, realzando sus tetas.

- ¿Querías algo, Natsu? - Dijo Lucy con voz de niña mala.

- Erm... erm... e-esto... he, he...

¡Natsu tartamudeando, ésa sí que era buena! Además estaba muy sonrojado y no podía mirarle directamente a la cara, se lo estaba poniendo difícil.

Lucy se acercó a su oído. Natsu podía sentir su aroma de recién duchada que tanto le encantaba.

- Si no tienes nada que decirme, no hace falta que vengas... - le susurró al oído sensualmente.

El pelirosa la apartó corriendo y salió como un rayo por la ventana.

La rubia no se imaginaba tal reacción. Estaba cohibido de verdad. Lo creía algo más pervertido. Pero esto no había terminado. El primer paso era forzarlo a salir de casa y ya lo había hecho. Lucy se vistió deprisa y llamó a Virgo.

Natsu corría hacia su casa, tapándose la nariz (uuuis, que tiene casi una hemorragia). Lo que había visto lo había excitado mucho y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso. Y mira que la rubia le gustaba...

Cuando llegó a casa decidió darse una ducha de agua fría aunque no eran sus favoritas. Tenía que calmarse.

Cuando salió con una toalla a su alrededor se encontró a Lucy sentada en su cama.

- ¡Lucy!

- ¡Hola, Natsu! - le contestó ésta como si no pasara nada, con una gran sonrisa despreocupada.

- ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? - Miró hacia el suelo recordando lo que había pasado.

- No sé, me apetecía escudriñar la nevera.

Lucy se levantó, la abrió y aunque el Dragneel tenía poco, vio una manzana y la cogió. Luego empezó a comérsela delante de él, estirada en su cama.

- Esto... ¿Por qué?

- No sé. Hacía tiempo que no venía a tu casa. - Y le volvió a sonreír.

Cuando Lucy acabó la manzana, abrió la ventana y se fue.

- ¡Adiós, hasta mañana!

Natsu se quedó bastante desconcertado.

Al día siguiente, Natsu prefirió irse directamente a su casa. No sabía si podría soportar ver a la rubia como el día anterior. Cuando llegó, decidió ducharse. Estaba cogiendo las costumbres de Lucy: ducharse nada más llegar a casa. Cuando salió se la volvió a encontrar, ésta vez estirada con los ojos cerrados en su cama.

- ¡Lucy!

- Hola... ¿Qué hay para cenar?

Eso descolocó de nuevo al pelirosa. ¿Cenar? Pero si... Acalló sus pensamientos. Hacía tiempo que no preparaba la cena porque comía en casa de Lucy y ahora era ella quién reclamaba.

- No está mal esto de estar en tu casa. - Dijo ella tranquilamente.

Happy llegó en ese momento con varios pescados.

- Natsu, Lucy no está en su casa... - Paró. - Ya veo, porque está aquí.

- Oh, Happy, ¿vas a preparar pescado?

- Sep, aye.

- ¡Genial, entonces sí me quedo a cenar! - Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

A Natsu todavía no le importaba, pero no acababa de entender el comportamiento de su nakama.

Al tercer día, Natsu se atrevió a ir de nuevo a casa de Lucy, pero no había nadie y ante la decepción prefirió irse a su casa... Y allí la encontró, tumbada en el sofá leyendo un libro y bebiendo un refresco que era suyo.

Natsu frunció el ceño. ¡Le estaba quitando la bebida! A Happy no parecía importarle, pero el matadragones ya empezaba a estar mosca.

La semana fue pasando y Lucy se acoplaba por todo el morro en casa de Natsu, incluso un día dijo de quedarse a dormir y él acabó durmiendo en el suelo. Otro día se fue a meter él a la cama y se la encontró ya dentro. Otro día la pilló cotilleando en sus armarios diciendo que "buscaba sus revistas o fotos porno o cosas de él de pequeño". Otro día comió patatas fritas y no limpió la mesa. Otro día usó su ducha. ¡Otro día incluso sacó a Loke y empezó a hablar allí con él!

¿Qué estaba pasando? Lucy estaba invadiendo su casa.

- Lucy... no es que me importe, ¿pero cómo es que pasas tanto tiempo en mi casa?

- No sé, estoy cómoda y además es más grande que la mía.

Natsu no entendía nada, pero se sentía un poco cohibido. Además, como no llamaba a la puerta, en su mayoría lo pillaba después de la ducha y notaba como si ella le metiera un repaso con la mirada. Se estaba cansando de esa situación.

En el gremio, preguntó a Mirajane por el comportamiento de Lucy. La peliblanca pensó un poco y obtuvo una respuesta.

- Fíjate, Natsu, ¡Lucy está actuando como tú!

- ¡Yo no actúo así! - Recordando lo que hacía él, empezó a dudar. - O... quizás... ugh.

Puso cara de susto.

- Creo que está dándote una lección... Debería darle un poco más de intimidad, ¿verdad que ahora te estabas quejando de ella?

- Pero es que a mí me gusta mucho su casa porque huele a ella y porque es agradable, la mía...

- Lucy dice estar bien, ¿no?

Natsu se quedó en silencio y suspiró en signo de rendición.

- Supongo que tendré que aparecer menos.

Mirajane sonrió.

Durante la semana siguiente, Natsu batió el récord de nada más pasarse dos veces por allí y una fue con "permiso".

- _Bueno, algo hemos mejorado._ - Pensó Lucy.

.

.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Ahora sí que voy al día con los Drabbles, así que no creo que actualice cada día hasta que haya más capítulos del manga que me inspiren. Además de que estoy con dos mini historias a la vez.**_

_**Muchos besos y paciencia!**_

_**Por cierto, muchas gracias por los comentarios! A todos!**_


	4. Las hierbas de soldado

**Las hierbas de soldado**_ (Gazille x Levy ?)_

Gajeel volvía malhumorado de una misión. Había cumplido con lo que tenía que hacer pero no estaba satisfecho; quería haber zurrado más. Lo bueno es que obtuvo un librito curioso que ya sabía a quién dar. Abrió las puertas del gremio y se dirigió directamente a la barra, donde estaba Mirajane.

- Hola, Gajeel, ¿qué tal la misión?

- Hmph. - Y le dió un papel.

- Vale, satisfactoriamente veo.

La peliblanca le sirvió una cerveza y a continuación se fue a hacer un plato que Levy le había pedido. Lo cocinó y le echó unas especias para acabar de matizar el sabor. Luego se fue contenta a servírselo.

- Toma, Levy.

- Muchas gracias, Mira.

De reojo, el moreno la miraba. No sabía por qué pero esa enana cuando sonreía, le hacía olvidarse de todo lo demás.

Cuando Levy ya estaba prácticamente acabando el plato, Jet y Droy se acercaron a ella y la saludaron efusivamente, pero Levy no dijo nada y siguió comiendo.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Levy?

- Sí, estoy comiendo y me molestáis.

Eso los dejó en shock y no sólo a ellos, sino al gremio entero que se giró a mirar. ¡Levy había contestado mal! ¡Levy había contestado mal a Jet y Droy! Estos la miraban con lágrimas en los ojos.

- L-Levy...

- ¡Dejad de observarme, pesados!

Levy se levantó con el plato en la mano y lo fue a dejar a la barra. Mira no sabía si preguntar.

- Vaya, enana, sí que estás de mal humor... Tengo...

- Vaaaya, enana, sí que estás de mal humooor... - Repitió Levy con sarcasmo y cortando a Gazille. - Tengo nombre, para tu información.

Eso descolocó a Gazille. La enana nunca le había contestado tan mal. Jet y Droy también se sorprendieron por la reacción ante el matadragones de hierro. Éste prefirió hacer un "tsk" y dejarla estar. Las mujeres eran difíciles. Él sólo quería darle el librito.

En ese momento Natsu y Gray empiezan una estúpida pelea y Juvia y Lucy los intentan parar porque notan el ambiente tenso con Levy. Y efectivamente, ella lo tensó más:

- Menudo par de estúpidos y más lo sois vosotras por no poderlos parar... - Miró con desprecio a las chicas.

- ¿Perdona, Levy? - Preguntó Lucy.

- Eso, Juvia quiere saber qué ha hecho a Levy para que diga eso...

- Me tenéis hasta el moño con vuestras ñoñerías. - Y se dio dirigió hacia los que se estaban peleando.

Escribió en el cielo "Metal Chains" y las letras se movieron de manera que realizaron la función de cadenas atrapando a Natsu y a Gray fuertemente. ¡¿Levy era tan fuerte?

- ¡Qué, ¿ahora no queréis luchar?

Maldita la gracia que Erza no estuviera allí para noquearla. Nadie se atrevía.

- Enana, estás rara.

- Eh, tú, llámame por mi nombre, piercings.

- ¿Piercings?

Gazille se empezó a mosquear, se levantó con claras intenciones de parar a la chica, pero no contó bien su defensa y ésta le metió una patada en la entrepierna.

Gazille perdió completamente la voz, el alma y todo lo que pudiera perder, incluído los huevos. Quedó totalmente doblado y con lágrimas en los ojos. No podía creer lo que había pasado. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y casi babeando por el dolor. Jet y Droy salieron corriendo al lado de Gazille. Sí, era raro pero si el matadragones había sido atacado por la peliazul, algo muy malo estaba pasando. Además sentían que debían apoyarlo en ese momento, como hombres podían llegar a entender ese dolor.

- Levy...

- Tsk, pandilla de mocosos...

Y Levy salió del gremio sin ningún remordimiento.

Los demás no entendían nada e intentaron ayudar como pudieron a Gazille, quien todavía estaba, no sólo en shock, sino "desconojado".

Makarov apareció en ese momento y se quedó pensativo mirando a la puerta del gremio. Luego accedió a la barra y fuer a mirar en el armarito de las especias.

- Como pensaba... Mira, le has puesto la hierba del "soldado".

- ¿Yo? Pero si sólo le puse tomillo.

Makarov le enseñó el bote.

- Es fácil de confundir, lo que no entiendo es que hacía aquí.

Lucy preguntó:

- ¿Qué es la hierba del soldado?

- Es una hierba que se aplicaba a gente dócil para que se volvieran violentos y hostiles delante de las guerras mágicas y pudieran servir como guerreros o soldados. Es por eso que a Levy le ha cambiado totalmente el carácter y es tan susceptible a cualquier cosa.

- ¿Y qué podemos hacer?

- Nada. El efecto se le pasará esta noche. Por suerte no le pusiste mucho.

Al día siguiente, Jet, Droy y Gazille bebían algo en la barra. En silencio. No es que se hubieran hecho amigos, pero eran los que habían salido peor parados: Jet y Droy insultados por su amor y Gazille casi se queda sin carnet de padre. Nada más recordarlo le hacían daño de nuevo.

Levy apareció, con una gran sonrisa, como si nada hubiera pasado y saludó a todos enérgicamente.

- ¡Hola!

Los demás no sabían exactamente qué contestar, pero aparentemente Levy estaba como siempre, amable y cariñosa.

- Ho-hola...

- ¿Mmm, qué os pasa a todos?

Miró hacia Gazille.

- ¿Jet, Droy y Gazille tomando una copa juntos?

Cuando los nombrados se dieron cuenta de quién estaba ahí, se levantaron tan rápido como pudieron y salieron corriendo hacia el otro lado del salón asustados. Levy se sorprendió. Jet y Droy los había visto salir así corriendo por amenazas principalmente de Gazille pero ¡ahora en el grupo estaba incluído él!

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué salís corriendo?

Lucy se acercó a ella, como una valiente.

- ¿Levy, recuerdas lo que hiciste ayer?

- Sí, claro.

- ¿No crees que estuvo mal?

Levy reflexionó.

- Es verdad que me siento rara, pero no recuerdo haber hecho nada malo ayer, sólo llamar la atención amablemente a aquello que me molestaba un poco.

Los tres asustados cambiaron de semblante. ¿Eso sólo había sido un poquito?

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Gazille? - Preguntó a Lucy para ver el punto de vista de la maga pequeña.

- Pues... me acerqué a él para decirle que debía ser más social...

Los ojos abiertos. ¿Decirle?

- Levy, ¡le diste una patada en la entrepierna, por eso está así!

- ¡Quéeeeeeé! ¿Yo? ¡Pero eso es impensable, además que nunca podría llegar a atacar a Gazille!

Levy estaba desconcertada, con una cara de horrorizaba que le palidecía el rostro y con lágrimas esparciéndose por las mejillas.

- ¡Lo siento, Gazille! ¿Por qué hice eso?

Lucy y Mira le explicaron lo de las hierbas. La peliblanca se disculpó lo más que pudo. Por una vez no lo había hecho adrede. Gazille se fue acercando tembloroso a la peliazul y sacó de su bolsillo un librito.

- Ayer, te lo iba a d-dar, ena-, quiero decir, Levy. - Y se fue caminando lentamente.

Creo que tardarían todos un poco a recuperar la confianza del carácter delicioso de la maga de escritura sólida, sobre todo Jet y Droy (que fueron ignorados por el daño causado) y sobre todo Gazille que se tenía que hacer a la idea otra vez que era todo un macho y era más fuerte que cualquiera.

.

.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora (LEED, porfi antes de comentar):**_

_**Me lo había planteado como una historia corta aparte pero después me quedó tan corto, tan corto, tan corto... que se quedó como un One-shot metido aquí. La verdad es que la idea es muy rara... simplemente la soñé y la escribí XD Soy sencilla. No me gusta ver a una Levy violenta y a un Gazille a/des-conojado. Fue una paranoia... no la tengáis mucho en cuenta XD**_

_**Saludos y gracias por vuestros comentarios, me alegro mucho que los capítulos anteriores os gustaran!**_

_**Besos!**_


	5. Correspondencia

_Capítulo dedicado a _dened01 _porque me supo mal ver sus espectativas de mi fic Blue Pegasus._

* * *

**Correspondencia **(Hibiki x Lucy / Ren x Sherry)

Desde la misión de Oración Seis echaba de menos algo, ¿pero qué? Se sentía... solo. Y era raro en los Trimens sentirse así.

Hibiki se encontraba en la barra de Blue Pegasus, bebiendo un cóctel decorado con estilo, típico de las bebidas de allí y reafirmando el carácter del rubio. Suspiró.

Bob lo estaba observando.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Hibiki? Es raro en ti verte de ese ánimo.

- No lo sé, maestro... Me siento... raro.

En ese momento Ren se sentó a su lado y pidió el mismo cóctel que Hibiki pero más cargado de alcohol.

- ¿Ren?

- Esa Sherry es una pesada, no para de aparecer en mi cabeza.

Hibiki rió. Sabía que Ren y Sherry se habían enamorado después de la batalla. Era muy bonito. Pero a Ren le costaba admitirlo, era un tsundere y no lo diría con palabras... adecuadas, o mejor dicho, no lo diría con el tono de voz adecuado.

- ¿Intentarás algo con ella?

- Los Trimens debemos complacer a todas las damas, no está bien que me centre en una.

Eso es lo que les habían enseñado, pero el amor era como era y Ren quería estar con Sherry. Sabía que se enviaban correspondencia.

Lucy... ¿Por qué pensaba en ella? ¿Era a ella a quien echaba de menos? Era cierto que era una rubia hermosa y también muy buena persona. Aunque él había querido mucho a Karen, Lucy lo había impactado más. Ella sentía verdaderamente amor por los espíritus y eso lo conmocionaba. Era muy apasionada aunque no lo parecía.

Por lo visto la cara de Hibiki en ese momento debió ser un poema porque Bob lo miraba riéndose.

- ¿Qué pasa, Bob?

Hibiki nunca tartamudeaba y normalmente sabía disimular muy bien sus sentimientos. El maestro Ichiya lo había enseñado bien para siempre mostrarse como una persona de soporte y confianza para las chicas. Ahora eso ya formaba parte de su personalidad.

- Aunque Ichiya te haya enseñado bien, sé que estás pensando en una chica.

Hibiki abrió un poco los ojos.

- Jo, jo, jo, mira que sois monos los chicos de vuestra edad. - Y se fue atravesando la barra con una bandeja en la mano para servir una tapitas.

Ren lo miró.

- ¿Tú también?

Hibiki sabía perfectamente a qué se refería su amigo. No podía mentirle.

- No lo sé...

El moreno sabía que si su amigo no le decía nada más es que estaba hecho un lío o no quería contárselo todavía. No lo iba a forzar. Se levantó, le dio una palmadita en la espalda y se fue siendo seguido por la mirada de otro.

Lucy...

Quizás sí que sentía algo más por ella. Algo más que compañerismo. ¡Pero eran de diferentes gremios y eso podría ser un problema! Miró hacia la dirección por la que se había ido su amigo. Parecía que a él eso no le importaba.

¿Cómo podía al menos mantener contacto con ella?

Una idea le vino a la cabeza.

¡Eso! Haría como Ren: por correspondencia.

Con la excusa de haber luchado juntos y haber creado nuevos lazos entre gremios, quizás la rubia lo leería y al menos hablaría con él. Sabía que le encantaba escribir y seguro que eso le animaba.

Se fue a su habitación y allí empezó a escribir:

_Querida Lucy,_

_Después de la batalla de Oración Seis, nuestros gremios se han unido más que nunca y los miembros de los cuales también. No te mentiré, después de eso me gustaría mantener contacto con vosotros y seguir siendo amigos, sobre todo contigo, pues eres una damisela hermosa y luchaste con valentía contra Ángel. Me dejaste atónito con tu fuerza y tu amor por los espíritus, me salvaste de la oscuridad. Sentí que podía confiar en ti en la batalla._

¿Quizás había sido un poco directo? Daba igual. También era propio de su carácter. Ahora iba a disimular un poco.

_¿Qué tal están todos por allí? Aquí estamos todos bastante bien. Ren sigue pensando en Sherry y el maestro Ichiya no para de repetir que ojalá tuviéramos algún día de visita de vuestros perfumes, concretamente el de Erza Scarlet (risas). Así, que estáis invitadas a venir cuando queráis. Os trataremos como reinas._

_Espero no haber sido una molestia con esta carta, pero me apetecía escribirte._

_Muchos abrazos y saludos,_

_Hibiki Lates._

No pensaba ni revisarla, no fuera que se arrepintiera de enviarla.

Al cabo de unos dos días Lucy recibió la carta y se sorprendió.

- Vaya... una carta de Hibiki.

Mira pasaba por su lado con su cara risueña.

- Oh, ¿ése es el chico que luchó contigo en Oración Seis?

- Sí, también me enseñó Uranometría. Es muy galán y buena persona.

Lucy se sonrojó un poco. Ahora que lo pensaba, aunque el primer día de la alianza de los gremios los Trimens las trataron como más que princesas y les dieron una imagen de ligones, luego durante la batalla, supo que podía confiar en ellos y sobre todos en el mediano de los Trimens, Hibiki. Se había sentido muy cómoda a su lado y él también le había aportado mucho.

Luego una escena bochornosa le vino a la cabeza. Mierda, Géminis le enseñó sus tetas... Lucy lloró internamente. Esperaba que en la carta no pusiera que las quería volver a ver.

La rubia se fue a su casa y allí leyó su carta.

Le dio la sensación como si la carta le dijera que Hibiki estaba interesado especialmente por ella, pero después, recordando su carácter, prefirió pensar que formaba parte del formalismo de los Trimens.

Le iba a responder. A ella le hacía mucha ilusión mantener también el contacto con él, ¡además le encantaban las cartas! Todas las que había escrito hasta ahora iban dirigidas a su difunta madre y por tanto no las había enviado de verdad. Era hora de que el papel de carta que tenía realmente le sirviera de algo:

_Querido Hibiki,_

_Me ha hecho mucha ilusión recibir una carta tuya. Hacía muchos años que no recibía este tipo de correspondencia. Me he alegrado mucho._

_A mí también me gustaría mantener contacto con vosotros y no tengo ningún problema en escribirte. Al revés, ¡me encantaría! Te debo mucho. Durante la batalla nos protegiste y me enseñaste Uranometría. Me hiciste confiar en ti y no me arrepiento. _

_La verdad, me sorprende que Ren y Sherry se enamoraran así. Pero les deseo lo mejor del mundo. Ojalá el hecho de que estén en diferentes gremios no les suponga un problema, ¡y no lo será, ya verán!_

_Aquí Natsu sigue organizándola con Gray y destrozando el gremio mientras Erza los intenta parar. Es una escena bastante común. (Risas) Ya estamos acostumbrados. Fairy Tail es escandaloso por naturaleza. En ese aspecto puedo decir que me gustaría hacer alguna visita a Blue Pegasus algún día para cambiar de aires y de ambiente. Seguro que vosotros sois más tranquilos y podemos charlar tranquilamante._

_Muchos besos,_

_Lucy Hearthfilia._

Ya está. Esperaba no haber quedado muy melosa, pero no creía que fuera a molestar a Hibiki cuando él era el primero que la trataba de princesa para arriba. Ya lo ponía en la carta: la iba a tratar como una reina. Qué galán era. En parte eso le gustaba. Y le pegaba, puesto que era un chico apuesto y educado.

Hibiki recibió la carta.

- _¿En serio es de Lucy? ¡No puedo creerlo, me ha contestado!_

El rubio rápidamente la abrió y empezó a leer. ¡Había aceptado seguir su correspondencia! Su corazón dio un respingo y se sintió muy feliz, como si todos los suspiros que había dado durante esos cuatro días comiéndose la cabeza si la rubia respondería no hubieran jamás ocurrido. Lucy veía que los problemas entre gremio no eran realmente un problema, así que eso lo animaba. Además quizás un día de estos recibía su visita y para entonces estaría preparado. Por ahora se contentaba de ésta manera.

Y sonrió.

- Aaah, qué monos son los chicos jóvenes enamorados... - soltó por ahí Bob.

Hibiki giró la cabeza hacia un lado y se sonrojó un poco. Hacía tiempo que no se soltaba y mostraba tanto sus sentimientos.


	6. Un gran cambio de carácter I

_He decidido hacerlo en dos partes, porque sino se me alarga mucho :P_

_Quizás al haber dos partes, precisamente debería ser una historia aparte... pero no sé, no creo que valga la pena. Es como un mini Two-Shot XD_

* * *

**Un gran cambio de carácter I **(Gazille x Levy)

A Gazille le iba a dar algo. Encima suyo tenía a una Levy que no paraba de darle besitos y mordisquitos en el cuello y que sus manos movían acariciando sus mejillas y sus brazos. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

El resto del gremio estaba boquiabierto, aparte de Jet y Droy a quienes ya les había dado el paro cardíaco y se habían desmayado.

- ¡Mirajane, qué le has dado a Levy! - Gritaba Lucy.

- No... no lo sé...

- _Sí, seguro... ¡Ya has metido mano en el asunto de nuevo!_ - pensaba Lucy. - Hay que hacer algo.

- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó Natsu con cara de "qué más da si no hacemos nada, ya se pasará".

- ¡Pues que no los podemos dejar así! - Gritó Erza. - ¡Es inmoral!

- Bah, yo los dejaría, seguro que Gazille está encantado y a Levy se le pasará pronto el efecto.

Levy empezó a abrir la camiseta del matadragones de hierro y a meter la mano dentro para acariciar su bien formado pecho mientras le lamía la oreja. Gazille estaba violentamente sonrojado, nunca lo habían visto así ni con una sonrisa de la peliazul.

Todos pensaron "Levy es capaz de montárselo aquí mismo en el estado en el que se encuentra".

Intentaron despegarla pero lo único que obtuvieron fue una mirada intimidadora y la siguiente frase:

- No os lo voy a dar, es mío.

Y luego besó a Gazille apasionadamente. Éste no sabía si corresponder o no, porque gustarle le gustaba, ¡pero no quería hacerlo ahí delante de todos! ¡Su orgullo ya se había desplomado lo suficiente! Levy continuó a lo suyo.

- ¡Enana, para!

- No, Gazille... - le contestó con un poco de queja. - No me dejes así... quiero estar contigo... - Eso último era más un ronroneo, que puso a mil al moreno.

- Erm... erm... ¡pero que estás en el gremio!

- ¿Y?

A todos les salió una gotita. Lo que fuera que Mirajane le había dado la había desinhibido totalmente y la había vuelto una pervertida.

- Tengo una idea, señorita Levy. - Dijo Lily tranquilamente. - Llévese a Gazille a su casa y allí puede terminar.

- ¡Lily, no lo estarás diciendo en serio! - Exclamó Erza.

- Tranquila, Erza. Si están allí, los puedo controlar.

- ¡No! Si todos nosotros no podemos, dudo que allí puedas tú solo...

- Confía en mí.

Cuando se dieron cuenta Levy había atado a Gazille con tinta y se lo llevaba arrastrando a casa del moreno.

- ¡Lilyyyyy! - Exclamaba el matadragones.

- Ah, me voy. Señoritas. - E hizo una reverencia. Qué educado.

- Señorita, Levy...

- Sí, sí, luego te lo doy, pero primero ayúdame a llevar a Gazille.

- ¿Cómo, qué está pasando aquí? ¿¡Lily tú no me ibas a ayudar!

- Eso haré, Gazille, eso haré...

El gato negro creció y cogió como un saco de patatas al moreno, quien seguía atado con esa especie de cuerdas en tinta que no podía partir por culpa de un hechizo o lo que fuera. Increíble, tanta fuerza de matadragones para que una enana debilucha lo aprisionara así.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Lily lo soltó encima de la cama y se convirtió de nuevo en pequeño.

- Gracias, Lily.

- Un placer, señorita Levy.

Ésta sacó su pluma y escribió en la nada "Big Fish" y las letras se convirtieron en unas grandes letras de pescado (al estilo surimi). Al gato se le iluminaron los ojos, las cogió y se fue corriendo. Luego la peliazul se giró mirando a Gazille con una mirada lujuriosa y ¿peligrosa?

- ¡Lo habías sobornado!

La pequeña se fue acercando, se puso a horcajadas sobre él y le puso su cinta del pelo sobre los ojos. Luego lo ató a la cama.

- Si no puedes deshacerte de estas cuerdas, es que sientes algo por mí, Gazille. - Le dijo mientras le abría la camisa y se la quitaba sin dificultad (traspasaban las cuerdas).

- No... eso no es cierto, enana.

Peor ella lo ignoró y lo besó, esta vez siendo correspondida agradablemente por él. Ahora estaban sólo qué más daba. Le encantaba olorar ese aroma a frutas que lo volvía loco. Lo que necesitaba ahora era deshacerse de esas cuerdas, pero la pregunta era cómo. Mierda, le era difícil pensar teniendo a la peliazul sobre él, dándole besitos y rozándolo suavemente con los dientes. Se estaba excitando y eso no era conveniente.

La peliazul lo notaba y soltó una pequeña risa.

- Oh, Gazille-kun... realmente te gusta, realmente lo quieres tanto como yo...

- ¡C-calla!

Las pequeñas manos bajaban y subían y lo iban desnudando poco a poco, hasta que finalmente se quedó sólo con los bóxers. El moreno notó que ella ya no llevaba su vestidito naranja ni sus mangas.

- Mmmmm... Gazille...

Definitivamente eso lo puso al máximo, pero seguía atado. ¡Ni siquiera se podía soltar para darle su merecido! ¡Ya que quería, él se lo daría!

- _¿Eh? ¡Puedo mover las manos otra vez!_

Gazille se quitó la cinta de los ojos, agarró a Levy por el pelo y la cintura y la besó salvajemente. Ella lo agarró por el cuello, ¡le encantaba! ¡Necesitaban más aire!

- Lo siento, enana.

Y de golpe lo vio todo negro. Gazille le había dado un golpe seco en la nuca.

Gazille la apartó suavemente y la estiró en su cama. La miró. Era hermosa y, sí, estaba claro que sentía algo por ella, más que simpatía, más que compañerismo, más que amistad. Cogió su vestido y se lo puso, luego la tapó con las sábanas y se vistió él.

Podía sentir el olor del pescado que Levy le había dado a Levy. Se dirigió a la mini cocina que tenía y lo vio allí, comiéndoselo.

- Encima, cotilla.

- No, Gazille.

- Ya, no podías comerte el pescado en otro lado, ¿no?

Lily prefirió no contestar a eso ni mirar al moreno en ese momento.

- ¿Y Levy?

- Inconsciente en la cama.

- ¿Qué le has hecho? ¿¡Tan bestia eres haciéndolo! ¡No os he oído!

- ¡Serás idiota! - Giró la cabeza sonrojado y con cara de mala hostia. - Si quiere hacerlo conmigo, que sea la enana de siempre, no una transformada por una pócima.

- Vaya... no sabía esa parte de ti, Gazille. Al final resulta que vas a ser romántico y todo.

- ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Ahora tengo un problema! Ella está en mi cama.

- Pues duerme en el suelo.

- ¡Serás...! Encima que la enana me obliga y tú te dejas sobornar por un mierda pescado, ¡soy yo el que duerme en el suelo!

- Ah, haberlo hecho con ella y ahora dormirías a su lado... - dijo despreocupadamente el gato.

Gazille se quedó en silencio con una "Oh" en su boca.

- Y yo pensaba que tú eras más decente que los demás... pero te han degenerado, Lily... - suspiró Gazille.


	7. Un gran cambio de carácter II

_Segunda parte. Qué impacientes que sois, eh! Hahaha_

* * *

**Un gran cambio de carácter II **(Levy x Gazille)

Levy se despertó por los rayitos de luz que entraban en la habitación. Metió un brinco al ver que no estaba en su habitación y luego empezó a recordar, como si hubiese tenido una borrachera el día anterior. Empezó a sonrojarse violentamente. Pero se miró y estaba vestida, además de que Gazille no estaba a su lado. ¿Lo habían hecho de verdad? Ella recordaba que en ese momento estaba dispuesta hasta a forzar al moreno a que fuera suyo. Le gustaba mucho provocarle y besarle.

Lily estaba durmiendo allí, en la misma habitación. Tenía una especie de camita sólo para él. Le hizo gracia y se dio cuenta que el matadragones en realidad mimaba a su gato.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la sala. Ahí estaba durmiendo sentado en el sofá. Le hizo gracia la tranquilidad que mostraba su cara. Estaba vestido con un pijama de lo más normal. Levy siempre se preguntaba si dormía con ropa como la que llevaba puesta, pero no, era un sencillo pijama de tirantes y pantalón largo. No podía dejar de mirarlo, un calorcito le recorría todo el cuerpo y le provocaba que su corazón latiera más deprisa. Debía disculparse por lo de ayer, seguro que lo había forzado.

Se fue acercando poco a poco y vio que el matadragones empezó a despertar.

- Ah, lo siento, no quería despertarte, Gazille-kun... - dijo apenada la chica.

- Veo que has vuelto a ser la de siempre, enana.

Levy miró al suelo. Quería explicarle al moreno lo que había sentido pero a la vez disculparse y se sentía muy violenta por haber pasado la noche allí.

El matadragones notó que pensaba y le estaba dando vueltas a algo. No sabía exactamente lo que era pero se imaginaba una de las posibles razones.

- No lo hicimos, tranquila.

Levy levantó la cabeza. ¿En serio? ¿No lo habían hecho? Pero ella recordaba estar casi sin ropa y él también. Se sonrojó de nuevo al visualizar el cuerpo escultural del chico y la dureza de su miembro tan cerca de ella.

- ¿Q-Qué pasó? Recuerdo estar... estar... casi sin ropa y tú también...

Ah, qué difícil se le estaba haciendo. Por otra parte Gazille no sabía qué contestar, él era rudo pero en ese momento quizás lo más adecuado era decir simplemente que

- Te quedaste inconsciente.

Levy lo miró. Seguramente era cosa de lo que se había tomado o algo. A pesar de la inteligencia de la chica, prefirió no pensar nada más. Luego miró otra vez a los ojos rojos del moreno. Quería acercarse a él, quería besarlo y sabía por qué. Le gustaba mucho, pero no sabía si sería correspondida. Podría probar y si algo fallaba lo podía achacar a "todavía quedan efectos de ayer". No, no podía. Debía ser sincera.

Se acomodó en el sofá, Gazille la miraba en silencio.

- Gazille, yo... lo siento por lo de ayer... no quería forzarte pero, pero... me sentía rara y quería hacerte todas aquellas cosas... Espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos como antes.

¿Amigos? Eso descolocó al Redfox. ¿Ella lo consideraba un amigo? Vaya... él ni lo había pensado. No se había parado a catalogar lo que sentía por ella ni el nombre a la relación actual que llevaban.

- Pero... ahora...

El moreno seguía en sus pensamientos, mirando al más allá en su casa y no se dio cuenta de que Levy le había tocado la mejilla, le había girado suavemente la cara hasta que notó los dulces labios de la chica sobre los de él. Era un casto beso.

- ¿Todavía te quedan efectos de ayer, enana?

Levy bajó la mirada un poco apenada por la pregunta.

- _¡Venga, Levy, ánimo! _- No... -_ Quizás no signifique nada para él pero si no lo suelto, notaré este peso siempre en mi pecho._

El matadragones de hierro vio que se sonrojaba violentamente y que era la tímida Levy que conocía.

- Ayer, no eras tú, enana.

- Gazille, tú a mí... tú a mí... ¡me gustas!

El moreno abrió los ojos. No dijo nada, simplemente pasó la mano por detrás de Levy, agarró de la cadera y la pegó un poco más a él mirando hacia otro lado con las mejillas levemente rojas. Levy creyó entender el gesto. Los corazones de ambos estaban a mil y no sabían qué hacer. Por la cabeza de ambos pasaba la gran pregunta, ¿qué harían ahora? ¿Qué dirían en el gremio?

- Seguro que hay rumores...

- Me preocupa esa Erza...

- ¿Erza?

Gazille suspiró.

- Teóricamente tendría que haberte parado los pies Lily y deberías haber regresado a Fairy Hills... apuesto que ella ha estado toda la noche pendiente si ibas y ahora, que has dormido fuera de allí, se imaginará lo peor.

Levy se aterró. Ciertamente aunque no había pasado nada, los demás se podían imaginar que sí por haberse quedado en casa de Gazille. A él aunque le importara un pito eso, se preguntaba si dirían que fue "violado" por Levy o finalmente separado por Lily. En ambos casos perdía la dignidad y el orgullo de ser fuerte.

- Bah, no temáis a ello. - Habló Lily todavía un poco somnoliento. - Los rumores ya existían. Por cierto, felicidades.

Gazille se sonrojó un poco y miró a la pared de nuevo y Levy miró al suelo.

- Estúpido gato...

Éste sonrió por ver a su amigo tan feliz, aunque no lo pareciera.

.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Es una parte Light pero me hizo mucha gracia el imaginarme esta escena. Espero que os haya gustado. Ahora estoy muy metida con esta pareja también. Me encanta que Lily sea algo picarón pero siempre con su flema de quieto, serio y sereno.**_

_**Por cierto dened01, que sepas que me apareces como Anonymous y no sabía de quién eran los comentarios xD**_

_**Saludos a todoooos!**_


	8. Fuera de la pelea

**Fuera de la pelea** (Gray x Natsu)

Cana y Lucy estaban juntas, mirando las cartas de la morena.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Sí.

Lucy pensaba.

- Tiene sentido, pero no creo que se den cuenta.

- Mañana volveremos y si es...

- Pues es y punto.

- Quién lo iba a decir.

Juvia se acercó a ellas.

- Hola rival en el amor y Cana.

- No soy tu rival...

- Hola, Juvia. - Contestó Cana escondiendo las cartas

- A Juvia le gustaría saber qué hacéis.

- Leemos la fortuna.

- ¡Aaaaaaaah, Juvia quiere saber si Gray le corresponderá!

Lucy y Cana se miraron temerosas...

- Eso... ya lo verás...

Cana con su pachorra de siempre metió un trago a su querido barril y empezó a echar cartas. En ellas apareció el elemento Hielo y dos símbolos contradictorios: Un enlace y un tablón roto.

- Mmmm... - Cana pensaba.

- No entiendo, Cana, ¿eso no es algo contradictorio? - preguntó Lucy.

- Creo que ya sé a qué se debe si nuestra predicción de antes era correcta.

Juvia no entendía.

- Juvia, creo que mañana tendremos la respuesta.

- ¿Mañana?

Lucy también miró confundida a la morena.

Al día siguiente la maga estelar entraba al gremio pensando.

Últimamente Gray y Natsu se peleaban pero más suave. Se insultaba se daban cuatro puñetazos pero los destrozos del gremio eran menores. Además, en las misiones, Gray siempre recordaba cosas a Natsu, lo salvaba y estaba pendiente de él. Y otro detalle: los apodos de "hielito", "cubito de hielo", "llamas" o "flamita". Quizás Cana tenía razón y hoy verían qué pasa.

Cuando entró, la escena ya estaba montada. Natsu y Gray se estaban peleando pero en esta pelea enseguida se metieron Gazille, Elfman, Macao y Erza. Se había liado una buena. Luego se unió el resto del gremio.

En ese momento lo vio. Lucy lo vio todo... sí... Cana había acertado y lo peor es que Juvia también lo había visto y había obtenido parte de la respuesta.

Entre todo el barullo Gray fue expulsado del centro de la lucha con un gran puñetazo y quedó sentado pegado a la pared y con una vena hinchada en la cabeza y sólo en bóxers. Luego, sorprendentemente, Natsu también fue echado, como si el tema de la pelea ya no fuera con ellos, con tan "mala pata" que cayó sobre el mago de hielo. Éste lo ayudó a incorporarse y ambos miraron la escena de la pelea sin darse cuenta en la postura en la que estaban: Natsu sentado encima del regazo de Gray y éste le cogía suavemente de la cintura. A ninguno de los dos le molestaba la situación.

- ¡Serán...! ¡Nos han echado, Gray!

Natsu se quiso levantar pero Gray lo agarró del brazo con una mano y con la otra sobre su nuca lo atrajo hacia sus labios. Se dieron un beso. Natsu sonrojó.

- ¡Se puede saber qué haces, cubito de hielo!

- Ahora están pendientes en la pelea...

- ¡Yo no te he dado permiso!

- He.

El pelirosa giró la cabeza y se levantó. Luego se metió de nuevo en la pelea diciendo "¡estoy encendidoooooo!"

Juvia salió corriendo y Lucy detrás de ella. El cielo empezó a nublarse y entonces la lluvia empezó. Lucy se sentó a su lado.

- Creo que la predicción de Cana significaba que el hielo te partiría el corazón como te daría amor.

- Juvia se pregunta cómo le va a dar amor el hielo a un corazón roto. - Dijo la chica llorando.

- Piénsalo, Juvia, ¿quién otro mago de hielo conoces?

La peliazul abrió los ojos.

- P-pero... León...

- Es igual de apasionado que tú y está enamorado de ti. ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad?

Juvia miró al suelo sonrojada. Luego miró a Lucy.

- Juvia te pregunta cómo estás tú.

- Erm... a mí no me gustaba Gray, ya te lo dije.

La maga del agua torció el morro y suspiró.

- Juvia lo decía de broma, sabía que te gustaba Natsu.

- Bueno, me sorprendió pero no me ha hecho tanto daño como esperé. ¡Ambos son mis amigos y espero lo mejor para ellos! Quizás Aquario tenga razón y no consiga nunca ningún novio, ha, ha, ha.

- ¡El amor es importante, Lucy!

- Lo sé, lo sé... ya me llegará entonces.

Se levantaron y al dirigirse al gremio, en la puerta, estaba Cana, quien ya había salido de la pelea y las miraba con una sonrisa:

- ¡Mis cartas tenían razón!

- Es verdad, Cana... ¿Pero desde cuándo...?

- Juvia cree que deberíamos preguntarles.

Pero no hizo falta irlos a buscar, salieron disparados del gremio ellos solitos cayendo de morros al suelo.

Las chicas se pusieron de cuclillas a su altura y sin pelos en la lengua les preguntaron:

- Chicos, ¿desde cuándo estáis saliendo?

- ¡Qué! ¿De qué habláis?. - Preguntó inocente Natsu.

- Os hemos visto daros un beso . -dijeron las tres con cara picarona.

Ambos se incorporaron sonrojados.

- No estamos saliendo, yo sólo le dije a Natsu lo que sentía. - Dijo sin inmutarse, Gray. - Estoy esperando una respuesta.

Y miró el pelirosa, el cual miró hacia el suelo como si allí estuviera pasando todo.

- Yo... yo...

Cana le ayudó.

- Mis cartas no mienten... hi, hi, hi.

- No sé lo que siento... me gusta pelear contigo porque me siento bien porque estás ahí. Y aunque no me gusta que vayas de más conmigo, no me molesta en absoluto tu manera de ser... Y me da rabia cuando te quitas la ropa y te ven los demás... pervertido...

- Juvia ahora vemos el verdadero rival en el amor que tienes... - añadió Lucy susurrándole a la peliazul en el oído.

- Sí... pero creo que probaré lo que Lucy dijo a Juvia...

Gray agarró la cara de Natsu y lo volvió a besar. Éste sólo giró la cara a mirar a otro lado totalmente ruborizado.

Le faltaba admitirlo, pero le gustaba.

.

.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Lo siento por dejaros estos días sin actualizar. Ya os he dicho que voy a ritmo real y además he estado fuera. Espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo y gracias por los comentarios. Ya veo que hay muchos fans de Gazille x Levy, lo tendré en cuenta.**_

_**Besos.**_


	9. La búsqueda

**La búsqueda** (Hibiki x Lucy)

La encontraría, sí. Después de lo que habían pasado juntos y de lo que se había dado cuenta que sentía por ella, ahora no podía desaparecer sin más. Él no tenía la suerte de su compañero moreno. Sufría por no poderse enviar cartas, por no poder ver de nuevo esa sonrisa de nuevo.

Se había prometido encontrarla, costara lo que costara, y sus amigos lo apoyaban. También el gremio.

Llevaba ya siete años buscándola y hoy habían obtenido una pista que quizás la llevaba a ella. Tenía el corazón acelerado, ¿habría cambiado? ¿Lo recordaría?

Hibiki no paraba es escribir en sus pantallas y orientaba la nave de Blue Pegasus hacia el punto donde había recibido una señal.

Ahí fue donde vio a una niñita con alitas en la cabeza y un vestido blanco quien señalizaba hacia algún lugar. La siguieron y entonces una isla entera se alzó ante ellos: La isla Tenrou...

Allí los vieron a todos de nuevo, allí estaba ella, enterrada en arena y ¡viva! Manteniendo su hermosura. Ahora ya estaba más tranquilo, ahora sabía que existía y que podía mantener el contacto con ella. Él había crecido y era más adulto que ella, pero no por ello eso sería un impedimento, no. Ahora él tenía más experiencia y era más fuerte. Si lo necesitaba estaría ahí cuando quisiera.


	10. Edopareja

**Edo-pareja** (Edo-Natsu x Edo-Lucy)

Lissana miraba desde la barra al exterior del gremio: Magnolia. Qué diferente era la situación Edolas, allí debían estar huyendo continuamente de Erza Nightwalker. Debían estar pendientes de no ser atrapados y la magia escaseaba. Eran considerados un gremio oscuro y debían comprar las cosas en el mercado negro o relacionarse con criminales para conseguir cosas. Pero lo que era el gremio en sí también era igual de escandaloso y aunque con caracteres invertidos.

Lissana rió para sus adentros. Luego observó a Natsu y Lucy.

La relación de esos dos se mantenía. Allí en Edolas siempre se preguntó si habría una Lucy también en Magnolia que estuviera con Natsu y, al regresar, observó que sí, que los corazones eran los mismos y que las relaciones se mantenían.

Cerró los ojos y recordó un momento, una situación que pilló sin querer, en el gremio de Edolas:

_Ella estaba tras la puerta de la barra. Escuchó a Edo-Natsu hablando con Edo-Lucy. Decidió cotillear, lo llevaba en las venas._

_- Yo... Lucy... tú... m-me... me... me..._

_- ¡Natsu, quieres hablar claro!_

_- ¡Me gustas! - dijo el pelirosa con lágrimitas en los ojos. - ¡Pero no me pegues!_

_Lucy Ashley se quedó sin palabras, lo miró y sin pensarlo lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego le besó el cuello y luego le dio un apasionado beso que les dejó sin aire. Le quitó las gafas y luego agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa lo atrajo hacia la barra, siendo ella la que quedara aprisionada entre la madera y el cuerpo del chico. Éste estaba nervioso y no sabía cómo actuar. Su timidez y su miedo junto a las ganas instintivas de poseerla lo estaban mareando de mala manera._

_- Esto... ¿no crees que es... un poc..._

_Fue acallado con un beso. Las manos de Edo-Lucy bajaban deslizando la cremallera de la camisa del chico hasta dejar su pecho al descubierto. _

_- Natsu... házmelo, Natsu. ¡Hace mucho tiempo que lo deseo!_

_Lissana se sonrojaba por los momentos pero eso no hacía que se separara de la puerta, quería ver más y quería aprender cosas nuevas _(Será guarritonguilla!)

_El Dragion comenzó tímidamente a besar el cuello de la chica._

_- Eres muy tímido, Natsu... voy a tener que torturarte entonces..._

_- Noooo... - empezaba a echar pucheros._

_Eso no lo animaba mucho, pero él también tenía ganas. Edo-Lucy lo empujó para atrás fuertemente haciendo que quedara sentado en una silla. Ella se puso a horcajadas y lo besó moviendo las caderas. El chico no pudo evitar tocar sus muslos y sentir cómo se excitaba._

_- Tengo una idea, adoro tu carácter cuando estás en el coche... vamos para allí._

_Al pelirosa le cambiaron los rasgos y su sonrisa se tornó provocativa y peligrosa al igual que la propia rubia._

_Lissana se quedó con las ganas de ver más, pero estaba claro que iban a pasar una buena noche. _

_Al día siguiente se supo enseguida que esos dos estaban juntos, pero no definían públicamente su relación._

Se preguntaba si en la Tierra pasaba lo mismo, si Natsu había confesado sus sentimientos a Lucy y éstos tenían una relación un tanto especial, no acabada de reconocer pero que todo el mundo sabía.

Luego volvió a reír recordando más anécdotas. Edo-Lucy abrazaba escandalosamente a Natsu como si nada y también le mostraba su cuerpo semidesnudo o desnudo como si el pelirosa fuera una chica.

_- Oye, Lissana, ¿tú crees que esta blusa sin mangas me queda bien? Me da la sensación que me tapa demasiado._

_Lissana no sabía qué decir. Lucy salió de la habitación y trajo a rastras a Edo-Natsu._

_- Oye, Natsu, ¿qué crees que me queda mejor, éste o éste? - decía mientras indicaba una blusa con mangas pero amplio escote y otra blusa sin mangas pero menos escote._

_- Erm... No sé... la que llevas no está mal..._

_- Espera, que no me has visto la otra._

_Y Edo-Lucy empezó a quitarse la ropa delante de un sonrojado Natsu, quien, a pesar de su timidez, no apartaba la vista. Luego se puso la otra blusa que dejaba ver casi hasta su ombligo. Natsu se calló._

_- Oh, vamos, ¡dime algo! - Lo cogió y le empezó a hacer una de sus 48 llaves de tortura._

_- ¡Aaaaah, no sé!_

_- ¿Tenemos que hacer un paseo en el coche para que me digas algo más decente?_

_- ¡El que llevas ahora se te ve casi todo!_

_Edo-Lucy lo soltó, miró la otra blusa y se miró a ella. _

_- ¡Oh, vale, me quedo ésta!_

_El pelirosa soltaba lagrimones como una cascada. Era injusto que lo tratara así. Él quería decir que prefería la otra porque así los demás no le veían tanta carne que le pertenecía o que creía que le pertenecía. Aunque fuera débil, no podía sufrir que Jet, Droy y Wacaba miraran tanto a Lucy. ¡Era un asco que sólo pudiera sacar su carácter cuando estaba en el coche!_

La verdad es que la rubia era bastante impulsiva y vulgar en comparación con la de la Earthland y Natsu era todo lo contrario.

Lissana volvió a mirarlos y luego se giró hacia Mira.

- Oye, hermana, ¿Natsu y Lucy ya se han acostado?

Mira se quedó con su cara sonriente pero se notaba que era por estar petrificada. Luego poco a poco su cara fue ensombreciendo. ¿Por qué Lissana le hacía esa pregunta? ¿A qué había venido? ¿Por qué había sido tan verde?

Entonces Lissana le explicó lo de Edolas y Mirajane miró hacia la pareja... Si en Edolas estaban juntos y había mantenido relaciones... ¡seguramente aquí también!

- ¡Eso hay que celebrarlo!

A la otra peliblanca se le cayó una gotita en la sien. Se imaginaba las suposiciones que había hecho su hermana y temía que hubiera interpretado su pregunta como una afirmación.

- ¡Natsu, Lucy, felicidades! ¡Ya era hora de que estuvierais juntos!

Los nombrados se quedaron con una cara de interrogante que no supieron si seguirle el rollo a Mira con tal de hacer fiesta o pedirle una aclaración.

- Claro, que estamos juntos, somos un equipo. - Intentó aclarar el inocente de Natsu.

- ¡Ah, lo ha admitido! ¡Tenemos una pareja nuevo en Fairy Tail!

- ¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ!

Lucy le intentó tapar la boca antes de que dijera más burradas y Natsu reía sin entender nada.

- Mira, ¡no digas cosas que se malinterpreten! ¡Natsu y yo no somos...!

Gray se acercó a Natsu.

- Vaya, flamita, felicidades. Y yo que pensé que eras tonto...

- ¿A quién llamas tonto, cerebro congelado?

Y Fairy Tail siguió con su espíritu escandaloso con peleas por allí, sorpresas por allá, rumores, cervezas volando, gente borracha, fiesta y heridos.

.

.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Yukatsu tendré en cuenta la petición y ya voy pensando en algo ;) Quiero ambientarlo en el torneo.**_

_**Por cierto, Kanami-Kaname-'Sango-chan (no podía ser más corto el nombre? T.T) creo que el siguiente capítulo te gustará. Y lo siento... seguiré haciendo yaoi XD**_


	11. Despedida

_Dedicado a Kanami-Kaname-'Sango-chan, porque esta pareja la tiene nerviosa._

* * *

**Despedida** (Erza x Jeral)

Sabía que dentro de poco sería atrapado por las autoridades del Consejo. El rollo de Edolas no había mentido más que a Mest.

Por ahora lo habían dejado ir, ¿por qué? Debía estar alerta y vigilar sus espaldar. Tenía el presentimiento de que en cualquier momento lo iban a atacar, así que debía estar a la defensiva.

Se aproximaba su fin. No serían benevolentes. Aún habiendo destruido tantos gremios oscuros, no le perdonarían lo que había hecho en el pasado, no creerían en su cambio, ni tampoco en el de Ultear y Meredy. Estaban destinados a vagar por el mundo, sin ser aceptados...

No, no era así. Sí que había alguien quien los aceptaba y a quien debían de estar agradecidos: a Fairy Tail.

Cuánto les había hecho madurar todo el gremio, esa fuerza de amor que se convertía en la mayor de las magias, tanto que se habían sobrevivido del mismísimo Acnología.

Erza...

Ella era su mayor pecado y a su vez su mayor debilidad. Quería verla antes de que todo terminase, antes de que ocurriera lo que tanto temía.

Jerall metido en esos pensamientos había llegado frente a la puerta donde se hospedaba su amada escarlata.

Miró hacia sus costados. Lo estaban siguiendo. Los despistaría y entraría a la habitación por el balcón.

Y así lo hizo.

Una vez entró en la amplia habitación, cerró las cortinas tras de sí para no poder ser visto.

- ¿Jerall?

Se giró y allí estaba, de pie, observándolo. Sola.

- Me están siguiendo. Me han descubierto. - Hizo una pausa y siguió.- Disculpa por meterte en este apuro.

Nada màs acabar la frase, Erza se tiró a sus brazos. La guerrera Titania era inteligente y sabía que una vez descubierto Jerall, no tenía muchas posibilidades. Quería despedirse tanto como él.

Se miraron y sus rostros se encontraron unidos por los labios en un suave y tierno beso que se tornó cada vez más sediento de la otra boca que intentaban poseer.

Erza miró el reloj colgado. Sus amigos tardarían mucho en volver. Celebraban el empate de Wendy junto a Lamia Scale. Quizás la echaban en falta... o no...

Un abrazo la sacó de esos pensamientos e hizo que lo correspondiera. Le hizo volver a la realidad y pensar que seguramente nunca más podría estar cerca ni ver a su amado.

Se miraron y de nuevo se besaron apasipnadamente. Ya no podían mentir más a sus corazones. Ambos lo deseaban con mucha intensidad y no querían parar porque ésa era la última oportunidad, el adiós para siempre.

Jerall la dejó caer suavemente en el suelo. Él estaba encima besando el cuello de la chica, haciendo que ésta se ruborizara de placer. El escudo que tanto la protegía había desaparecido y sólo quedaba la ropa que permitía al mayor poder sentir sus pechos y caderas. Era hermosa y tenía ansias de estar con ella de poseerla, de acariciarla y estrujarla en un abrazo que jamás soltaría.

La chica lo aceptaba. Se dejaba besar por todos los lados y rápido ella quitó la capa al mago y desabrochó su camisa, dejando su torso maduro al descubierto. Él hizo algo parecido. La camisa de la Scarlet estaba abierta mostrándole los enderezados y grandes pechos. Le estaba gustando mucho recorrer sus manos por los muslos de la chica hasta llegar al trasero. Sí, eso es lo que había deseado en mucho tiempo, incluso cuando quiso fusionar su cuerpo con la torre, la hubiera querido hacerla suya. Pero ahora la situación no era igual. Ambos estaban desesperados por tener el cuerpo del otro.

Rápido se quedaron sin ropa, sintiendo la piel y la calidez del otro.

- Jerall...

Eso había sonado como una súplica. No la haría esperar. Ella estaba húmeda y él bien erecto.

- Te amo, Erza y nunca te olvidaré.

Y la penetró, haciendo que la chica curvara la espalda de placer y se agarrara a cuello para intentar mover un poco las caderas. Él se movía delicadamente para dentro y para fuera a la vez que le daba besos y la acariciaba. Jugueteaba con sus pezones y ella le tocaba el culo. Se estaban dando un gran placer y gozo. ¡Cuánto lo habían deseado!

Jerall empezó a mover más rápido su cadera. Ella se lo pedía se dejaba. Quería sentirse poseedora también, pero no era el momento, quería que fuera él quien dominara porque lo quería y deseaba ser suya. Ella acabó de cruzar las piernas tras el chico, permitiéndole así que penetrara más profundamente y poniendo a ambos una situación límite.

Estaban tan extasiados que llegaron a moverse frenéticamente, a gemir sin importarles quien pudiera escuchar a sentir el cuerpo del otro al máximo hasta fusionarse en el clímax, en un orgasmo que hizo que ninguno de los dos se arrepintiera de lo que acababan de hacer.

Él seguía dentro de ella, respirando agitadamente, intentando regular su respiración. A Erza le pasaba lo mismo. Había notado la esencia del chico dentro de ella.

Se besaron.

- Yo también te amo, Jerall. - Dijo la pelo escarlata con una lagrimita.

Él salió de ella, se puso a su lado y la abrazó. El suelo ya no estaba fresquito, lo habían calentado.

Tenían que hacerlo. Debían separarse. Pero les costaba tanto... Ahora que podían estar juntos m, se tenían que decir adiós.

Jeral se levantó y empezó a vestirse. Se quedó sentado. Erza vino por detrás desnuda y lo abrazó.

- Yo tampoco te olvidaré. Ojalá pudiéramos estar juntos...

Ahora venía la peor parte, la que ninguno de los dos querían, la que preferían que no ocurriera.

Aunque Erza era fuerte, había momentos que su sufrimiento podía más que ella. Su cabeza se hundía en el cuello de Jerall y lloraba. El mago se giró, la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó también escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de ella, oliendo a su vez su aroma.

- Lo siento, Erza, cuánto me habría gustado que todo hubiera sido distinto.

Le levantó la cara y la besó con un beso tierno pero que demostraba lo mucho que la quería y lo importante que había sido para él. Las lágrimas aún seguían saliendo pero a lo que verdaderamente le hacía caso y sentía era los sentimientos que le estaba transmitiendo.

Se separaron y él se acercó al balcón.

- Si sobrevivo, te prometo que vendré a buscarte.

Erza sonrió con tristeza.

- Entonces, te esperaré.

Jerall desapareció tras las cortinas, dejando como testigo el viento que las movía.

Erza se tocó el vientre. Cuánto le habría gustado poder llegar a formar una familia con él.

Despejó su cabeza: ya tenía una familia de la que ocuparse y quien la apoyaba.

Lo que no sabía es que parte de su deseo se tornaría realidad y lo sabría al acabar el torneo.

.

.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Sinceramente, esta historia la quería escribir hace muchísimo, para mí sería ideal que esto realmente pasara. Ya que como me dijo una chica de por aquí, parece la historia de Romeo y Julieta.**_


	12. Estúpido

**Estúpido** (Sting x Natsu)

Lo odiaba. Sí, lo odiaba. Odiaba esa arrogancia, ese compañerismo tan pegajoso y asqueroso que le hacían entrar arcadas. Estaba hasta el moño. Se había pasado lo que llevaban de torneo defendiendo eso y ahora se atrevía a irrumpir en lo aposentos de Sabertooth para darles una lección de moralidad. ¡Venga, va! ¡Menudo desgraciado! ¿Qué le importaba Yukino a él? No tenía ninguna relación, no era de su gremio, no era una conocida, sino más bien había sido una rival. ¡Qué más le daba que la echaran de su gremio por perder!

- Tsk, ese estúpido de Natsu.

Sting se dirigía hacia su cuarto cuando Rogue lo paró:

- Estás molesto.

- Es un idiota. Lo he estado esperando por mucho tiempo y me he encontrado un idiota.

Rogue no dijo nada. Sabía por qué lo decía y por qué le molestaba tanto.

Sting pensaba sin parar encima de su cama. ¿Por qué lo carcomía tanto?

- Sting, ¿puedo pasar?

Éste le abrió la puerta. Rogue era con el único con el que hablaba sinceramente y con el que se sentía próximo. Quizás debido a su condición de matadragones.

- Has dejado a Lector fuera.

- No me apetece cargar con él.

- Qué malo... - rió Rogue.

- Si me vas a joder, largo.

- Vale, vale. No te pongas así. - Silencio. - ¿Por qué no hablas con él?

- ¡Estás loco! Es de otro gremio y me tiene manía, la misma que yo a él.

- Claaaro...

Rogue lo miró. Sabía que no estaba siendo sincero, pero su compañero no iba a decir nada al respecto.

- ¿Lo has estado esperando mucho tiempo y ahora lo apartas?

- Lo admiraba...

- Pero han pasado siete años.

Sting no dijo nada, sólo se quedó mirando a la nada. Rogue se dirigió hacia la puerta y antes de salir añadió:

- Piensa bien lo que quieres hacer, lo que sientes y ordena tus prioridades. Yo siempre te seguiré.

Y se fue. Sabía que realmente esas palabras lo reconfortaban y que en el interior se lo agradecía, pero nunca se lo diría directamente.

- Estúpido Natsu. - Susurró el rubio. - Me había olvidado de ti y ahora has vuelto y... y te he visto... y... esos ojos que nunca se rinden... Estúpido.

.

.

* * *

_**Comentario de la autora:**_

_**Ya sé, ya sé que es corto y encima he tardado mucho en subir. Debéis disculparme. Me mata mucho la lentitud con la que sacan ahora los capítulos de Fairy Tail, es una tortura y se me va la inspiración. Igualmente también he estado algo ocupada con cositas de los estudios del año que viene (me voy, me voy a Francia!), además de un pequeño trabajillo que me ha surgido. Así que estoy liadilla.**_

_**Gracias por seguir por aquí. Y perdonad si no contesto, pero que sepáis que me lo leo todo.**_


	13. Consecuencia

**La consecuencia** (Sting x Yukino)

Le había dolido verla así, le había dolido mucho, tanto la derrota como el ver cómo Yukino desnuda se debía de deshacer del tatuaje de Sabertooth. Le estaba rompiendo el alma, pero estando en el gremio en el que estaba, ¿qué podía hacer más que ser arrogante con ella y ni despedirse?

No, no.

Sting se torturaba en su habitación cuando oyó un estruendo en el salón principal. Bajó corriendo y no se pudo creer lo que vio: al idiota del matadragones de fuego gritando por Yukino. Eso lo estaba destrozando más. Ese niñato estaba haciendo lo que él deseaba hacer.

Cuando lo calmaron, volvió a su cuarto, pero no consiguió dormir. Al día siguiente continuaría el torneo y no podía hacer nada.

Se levantó y salió por la ventana.

Empezó a usar su nariz, intentó afinarla hasta que olió el fino aroma de Yukino. Ella todavía estaba cerca.

Empezó a correr. Al menos se despediría. Sabía que ella no iba a saltarle a los brazos. Nunca la había tratado bien, ni siquiera cuando llegó nueva al gremio. Tampoco le había dedicado ninguna palabra amable y menos mientras se la tiraba junto a Rogue en los rincones del gremio sólo para saciar a su cuerpo. Pero ahora la echaba en falta. La quería ver a su lado, aunque fuera temerosa y con miedo en los ojos.

Ya la veía. Intentaría no asustarla.

- Hola, Yukino...

- ¡Kyaaaa, Sting-sama!

La chica lo estaba mirando con temor, seguramente creía que la iba a apalizar para recordarle que no debía contar nada de Sabertooth. No decía nada y el cuerpo del matadragones tampoco.

- E...esto... me sorprende que estés... aquí...

Seguía sin poderse mover. Había llegado hasta ella pero ahora era incapaz de decirle nada, de expresarle lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Decidió que su cuerpo se moviera. La cogió violentamente de la nuca y la besó con furia y con ganas de poseerla de nuevo. Pero Yukino lo empujó.

- ¡Nooo! ¡Ahora que estoy fuera no tengo que saciarte! ¡No quiero!

Y salió corriendo.

Qué tonto había sido. ¿Qué se esperaba? ¿Una sonrisa, un abrazo, un... un "te quiero"? Quizás el niñato pelirosa sí que tenía algo de razón y esa era la consecuencia de lo que él llamaba la "crueldad".

.

.

* * *

_**Comentario de la autora:**_

_**Gracias por todos vuestros comentarios. Me alientan mucho a no abandonar esto totalmente. Estos días sigo ocupada y me comen mucho tiempo, ya que no estoy por casa.**_

_**Gracias por vuestra paciencia.**_


	14. A escondidas con público

_Spoiler del capi 293._

* * *

**A escondidas con público** (Jenny x Hibiki)

Les hacía gracia. Seguro que si lo hacían allí en medio, mientras se desenmascaraba el famoso y misterioso conejo con quién luchaba el maestro Ichiya, nadie se daría cuenta y en cambio tendrían el morbo de hacerlo delante de todos. ¿Un experimento? No, ya estaban cansados de ocultarlo y si nadie lo veía, culpa de ellos.

Ella le puso la manos en su pecho, él la agarró dulcemente la cara y empezaron a acercar sus rostros. Era un beso tierno, delicado y con espectadores.

- ¡¿Qué cojones estáis haciendo, chicos?! - Gritó sorprendido Ren.

Dejaron el beso y...

- ¡Oh, dios mío!

Los tres se quedaron sin ojos y con las bocas que les llegaban al suelo al ver quién era el misterioso conejo: Era un Ichiya en miniatura. Era... era...

- ¡Fantástico, tenemos dos hermosos maestros!

En ese momento Ichiya ganó de un golpetazo.

- ¡Cómo de hermoso eres!

- ¡Como un ángel!

- ¡Kyaaaa, genial!

Hubo un momento de silencio, Ren giró la cabeza y vio de nuevo a Jenny y a Hibiki besarse.

- ¡Eh! ¡Que lo estoy viendo!

- Vaya... - comenzó Hibiki. - Pensamos que nadie se daría cuenta.

- ¡Pero si lo estáis en un estadio repleto de gente! Y... y... ¿¡desde cuándo estáis juntos!?

Hibiki y Jenny se quedaron pensativos.

- Pues... no lo sabemos. - Contestó Jenny con una hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba a todo el mundo.

Ren no lo entendía, no entendía esa relación. Apartó un poco a Hibiki del grupo y le habló en privado.

- ¿Pero tú no decías que no olvidarías a Karen?

- Yo complazco a todas las damas que lo necesitan, y Jenny ahora mismo lo necesita.

- Sabes que ella también hace lo mismo con los hombres, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo es de nuestro gremio...

- Sí, yo soy un hombre y también lo necesito.

- Nunca lo hubiera dicho de ti...

- Yo tampoco de ti y, mira, has acabado comprometido con una miembro de otro gremio de la que te enamoraste a primera vista en una misión. - Luego le sonrió con su típica sonrisa Hibiki.

Touché. Ren convertido en piedra y resquebrajado.

.

.

* * *

**_Notas de autora:_**

**_Continúo con los drabbles. Últimamente me están costando mucho y no estoy muy pendiente porque me voy de vacaciones a pueblos sin internet. Debéis ser comprensivos. Pero tranquis, tengo varias ideas ;)_**


	15. La banda del pelo

_Spoiler 293_

**La banda del pelo** (Levy x Gazille)

Hacía tiempo que lo estaban viendo, no sólo ellos, sino casi todo el gremio. Ese día de batallas se veía más que nunca: Gazille había cambiado de aspecto y carácter. La pregunta era por qué había empezado a llevar bandas en la cabeza como... como Levy.

Esos dos tenían algo entre ellos, ¿qué clase de relación tenían? No se les había visto especialmente juntos. Para los demás eran una pareja bien rara. Sabían que Levy se sentía atraída por el burro del matadragones de metal, pero no sabían si él le correspondía, aunque viendo la actitud que tenía hacia ella, quizás podía haber algo.

Lucy, Erza y Juvia cuchicheaban molestando con sus susurros.

- ¿Qué estarán hablando estas cotorras? - Dijo asqueado y aburrido Gray.

- No, sé pero puede ser cualquier cosa. - Añadió Laxus.

Las tres miraron a Gazille a quien se le erizó el pelo.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, nada...

Fue entonces que las banderas del siguiente combate se alzaron. Levy abrió lo ojos entre asustada y sorprendida, miró a Gazille y él le hizo una señal: estaba dispuesto a luchar por su gremio, Fairy Tail, y sabía que lo tenía que hacer al lado de Salamander.

Los dos matadragones se dirigieron hacia las arenas.

- Gazille...

.

.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Estoy cumpliendo con todo este tiempo que no he subido nada XD Ahora os tragaréis todavía uno más!**_


	16. Ahora me caes bien

_Spoiler 294_

**Ahora me caes bien** (Natsu x Sting)

La pelea había empezado y aparentemente Sting y Rogue no lo tenían muy bien...

- Sting-kun... - Lector decía con pucheros en los ojos.

El exceed no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo. Era la primera vez que veía a Sting golpeado tan ferozmente.

- Lo sé Lector, es una promesa. - Le dijo Sting mientras se levantaba - No perderé. No puedo perder por el bien de Lector.

Sting estaba convencido de sus palabras. Y Lector pudo advertir en su voz no sólo valentía y convencimiento, sino también orgullo y compañerismo, algo que lo hacía más fuerte. Y así pudo poner en su cuerpo el poder de los matadragones de tercera generación. Rogue también pero por sus propios motivos.

- Qué poder tan enorme... - dijo boquiabierto Gazille.

Éste lo veía negro, quizás sí era cierto que eran muy fuertes y habían sido capaces de matar a un dragón. Miró hacia Natsu y no entendió lo que pasaba por su cabeza: estaba sonriendo, satisfecho de lo que estaba pasando.

Y así era, a Natsu le sorprendía ese poder tanto como a Gazille y sabía que ellos también tenían que darlo todo por el gremio, por sus compañeros, por aquellos con los que compartían las alegrías y las penurias. Todavía tenía fuerzas para sacar, todavía tenía esa energía. Quería luchar a fondo, probarse a sí mismo, probar el gremio contrincante y probar a Sting y a Rogue.

- Ahora sí que es un combate de verdad, así me gusta.

Sí, así le gustaba Sting. Aunque el otro siempre decía que lo admiraba y lo quería superar como un fan, en realidad era Natsu quien se sentía atraído por esa aparente maldad y superioridad. Y ahora le estaba gustando más, ahora no luchaba por egoísmo; ahora luchaba por su nakama y demostraba la unión que tenían, así como él con Happy.

Ahora sí que quería luchar y sentía eso como una pelea de verdad y no la mariconada de antes.

.

.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Hale, hasta nuevo aviso! Cuando haya varios capítulos nuevos de Fairy Tail volveré a la carga. Hihihihi. No desapareceré, no!**_


	17. Paseo y encuentro maldito

_Spoiler 295·5_

**Paseo y encuentro maldito **(Lucy x Natsu)

.

_- Oh, Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, Natsu..._

Lucy no podía parar de pensar en Natsu y, ¿por qué? Pues ni ella misma lo sabía, sólo se daba cuenta que no paraba de pensar en el camino al mercado a comprar algo para comer.

Las calles estaban llenas y había amigos y parejas que venían a ver los miembros que competían en el torneo.

Suspiró.

Ella no tenía ahora a nadie. Sólo a su gremio, y no es que fuera poco, pero necesitaba algo más. Daba gracias que al menos tenía amigos. Le daban algo de envidia sobre todo las parejas. Natsu le gustaba pero no sabía exactamente cómo y si él podría corresponderla o intentar estar con ella. La verdad, ella misma, dudaba que fuera a funcionar algo. Natsu era un poco cabeza de chorlito y aunque se preocupaba de ella y la tratara como si fuera mucho más cercana que cualquiera también había aprendido que era parte de su carácter y quizás eso no significaba más que amistad: ella era su mejor amiga.

- ¡Ei, Lucy! - Un pelirosa y un exceed se acercaban

- Natsu, ¿no estabas en el hotel?

- Bah, me aburría allí dentro. ¿Hacia dónde vas?

- Al mercado, a comprar algo para comer.

- ¡Oh, sí, la comida de Lucy está buena! ¡Te acompaño!

- ¡Yay!

¿Qué? ¿Le estaba diciendo de acompañarla? Bueno, quizás no se atrevía a decirle lo que sentía pero al menos si lo podía tener cerca, lo aprovecharía. La rubia sonrió y contenta siguió caminando con Natsu hasta que tropezaron con una Erza vestida de una manera muy... especial y realista.

- _Oh, a partir de aquí se rompe el encanto... -_pensó Lucy.

.

* * *

**_Comentarios de la autora:_**

**_Después de mucho tiempo, dejo aquí otro pequeño drabble. He vuelto a perder la costumbre de escribir, pero pronto volverá. He estado de traslado, me he ido a estudiar fuera de mi país y todo es nuevo y emocionante, a parte de engorroso (todo el tema del papeleo)._**

**_Muchos besos y sigo aquí!_**


	18. Vueltas

**Vueltas**

Vueltas y más vueltas y vueltas. Su cabeza daba vueltas y todo daba vueltas, tanto que su cuerpo empezaba a sentirse mal, la comida le subía hacia arriba y amenazaba con salir. No, no la iba a sacar pero casi. Y encima los demás mirando, ¡pero maldita sea! ¡Era horrible esa sensación! La odiaba. Era una tortura que no pararía hasta que dejara de moverse pero ¿cómo la iba a parar si su cuerpo se veía incapaz de moverse? Había perdido toda la fuerza, sus músculos flaqueaban y hasta llegaban a temblar como una muñeca de trapo. No, no era propio de él y no se quería sentir así.

Desde que era Dragon Slayer y Natsu le hizo entender lo que para él eran los medios de transporte, Gajeel empezó a pasarlo muy mal. No lo perdonará jamás por haberlo dejado caer en esa especie de caja de madera con ruedas.


	19. El sueño de Natsu

_Hola gente! Hace mucho que no escribo y deberéis perdonarme si hago alguna errata gorda. He estado casi cinco meses en Francia y ahora se me mezclan los idiomas (cómo me tienta hace un fanfic en francés!). Bueno, pues a continuar! Además Fairy Tail actualiza tan poco a poco que se me corta el rollo de los Drabbles... Lo siento..._

* * *

**El sueño de Natsu**

_[a partir del capítulo 313]_

_._

**VOP Natsu**

¿Dos Lucy? Buah, si esto ya lo entendía poco, ahora lo entiendo menos.

¿Que viene del futuro? ¡Venga ya! ¡Y yo del pasado! ¡Juas!

Bueno, da igual, la cojo y nos piramos de aquí. Esto va a caerse en cualquier momento y el maestro debe estar ya llorando de preocupación. Hale, la cargo y... buf, no recordaba que el pandero de Lucy fuera tan... blandito... hi,hi,hi.

¡Ah, Natsu, céntrate! No, no, no. ¡Lucy se pondría celosa!

Espera.

¡Pero ésta también es Lucy!

Dos Lucy... la de cosas que podría hacer... ¿no?

Vale, vale, de mí dicen que soy cortito pero tengo mis instintos y mis ganas, no es malo que me atraiga Lucy, ¿no? Con esos melones blandintos y ese culito en pompa... cualquiera no sueña por las noches con ella.

"¡Natsu, vamos, no te entretengas!"

"¡Eh, que voy cargado y estoy cansado!"

Maldita sea, encima con exigencias.

Aaah... noto las tetas acolchadas de la otra Lucy... mmmm... eso me da energías o me las hace perder. Arg, ¡por qué no puedo centrarme en la fuerza cuando hay una Lucy por medio! ¡Imagínate con dos! Y la de cosas que les haría a las dos juntas...

"¡Natsu!"

Jo. Cuando empiezo a imaginarme cosas me cortan el rollo... Da igual, vuelvo a empezar...

Dos Lucy... ¡ñam! Realmente sería una gozada, ¡seguro! No pienso compartir NADA con Gray, ¡juas! ¡Ambas para mí! Hi, hi, hi.

.

.

* * *

_**Comentarios de la autora:**_

_Debo agradecer todos los comentarios que habéis puesto. Y disculpad que no respondiera (lo suelo hacer). Gracias a mis habituales __**Gabe Logan, hkmadara, Neko-Tiara**__ y __**Kanami-Kaname-'Sango-chan**__ y a los que empezaron a leer los Drabbles:_

_**Riuhmy**__, gracias por el comentario. Me alegra que al descubrir el fic te gustara. La verdad es que con el paso del tiempo Gajeel x Levy se ha vuelto también mi pareja favorita. Son un encanto!_

_**Portaphyro**__, bueno, pues ya ves, escribir Nalu escribo ;) Disfrútalos. Te aconsejaría de comentar con una cuenta Fanfiction y así podría responderte directamente :P_

_**Ivalance**__, ya ves que no he actualizado, discúlpame... soy un poco desastre con los tiempos. Tendré en cuenta lo de Sting-Natsu. De hecho, estoy esperando en el manga el siguiente movimiento de nuestros dragoncitos, a ver si me da ideas._

_**Rose-pumoal**__, no sé qué decirte XD Pero sí, te hago caso inevitablemente XD_

_**MalfoyBlackdagger Girl**__, entiendo eso de engancharte y no poderlo soltarlo, hahaha. Me alegro que mires ahora a Bixlow de otra manera. Neko-Tiara estaría orgullosa de mí, he contribuido a un cambio en la opinión sobre Bixlow. Hahahaha._

_**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel**__, uops, me das a ver que tengo que actualizar más a menudo. ¡No te puedo dejar sin lectura! Oye... por el nombre que tienes puesto... dime... qué pareja es tu favorita?_

_Siempre que tengáis una sugerencia, etc, no olvidéis que mi PM (Mensaje Privado) está abierto para recibiros. _

_**Muchos saludos y a ver si en breves vuelvo a actualizar. Gracias!**_


	20. El apartamento de Fried

**El apartamento de Fried**

Había estado trabajando, estaba cansado y sediento, pero lo peor... su traje tenía un rasguño. Eso lo molestaba enormemente.

- Es horrible, ¡no puedo hacer una misión con estas pintas! - Soltó Bixlow con su teatralizada llorera.

- Pásate por mi casa y te lo coseré - le dijo Fried.

- Vaya, sería la primera vez que entraría.

- Me gusta mantener mi intimidad.

Al salir del gremio ambos fueron juntos hasta el apartamento de Fried. Al entrar, Bixlow se quedó patidifuso con la impecabilidad reluciente que se podía ver y respirar. Casi le daba miedo que todo fuera tan perfecto. Tenía un estilo clásico y de gente de alta sociedad. No iba a preguntar ni quería saber si la familia de Fried lo mantenía, si había estafado a una vieja rica o si simplemente era su lujo personal. Aunque lo Raijinshuu ganaban mucha pasta con sus misiones, Bixlow siempre había sido más bien modoso y su apartamento era medio-normal, con alguna cosa desordenada y con una decoración no muy pomposa (aunque nunca renunciaría a sus tótems, sus trajes y los recambios de sus bebés).

- Siéntate.

- Vaaaale - dijo Biwlow dejándose caer a plomo en el sofá biplaza.

- Sácate la parte rajada mientras voy a buscar el costurero.

Bixlow, le hizo caso y se sacó la parte superior de su traje. En eso que observó que una de las puertas que daba a la sala estaba abierta. Aunque, como ya habíamos dicho, no tenía mucha curiosidad por Fried y prefería mantener las justas distancia, admitía que debía conocer bien a su nakama para poder trabajar mejor con él. Sabía un poco de su tendencia, pero nunca lo había hablado ni visto como para confirmarlo. Abrió la puerta y asomó el morro para ver por dentro. La sala era una repleta colección de posters de Laxus, fotos y trozos de su ropa. Era totalmente obsesivo. Pero ahí no acaba. Vio la revista de chicos desnudos Pegasus Blue y unas otras cuantas más... todos chicos, juguetes sexuales, comentarios de lo que haría a cada uno... Cerró la puerta con sudor frío, se fue hacia el sofá, cogió su parte superior se la puso de nuevo...

- Oye, ¿qué haces? ¿No querías que te cosiera eso?

- Erm... erm... no... no ahora. Ya... ya lo intentaré yo, debería aprender.

Y casi con las palabras de la boca salió escopeteado.

- Mis bebés... vosotros también lo habéis visto, ¿verdad? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? No es que me importe su tendencia pero... NUNCA IMAGINÉ QUE FRIED FUERA UN PERVERTIDO... me da la sensación que me supera y todo...

.

.

* * *

_**Comentarios de la autora:**_

_Admitámolos... lo que le duele es haber descubierto que Fried es un pervertido mayor que él... ains, pobre, eso le debe haber dado en la autoestima. Él lo intenta, incluso ambienta, pero descubrirlo de esa manera de su nakama... Y otras dos cosas que teme: Laxus es su nakama y puede ser violado por Fried si se lo propone y si se quedara insaciable, quizás fuera a por él... (XD)_

_Hi, hi, hi, me vino esta idea por un comentario que recibí en "Raijinshuu en apuros" de **Lance215**._

_Gracias por los comentarios del último capítulo, me animáis mucho! Gracias, gracias!_


	21. Hacia el baño

**Hacia el baño**

- Estoy hasta el moño de las peleas -se quejaba Lucy en la barra. - Natsu siempre está liándola y Gray se deja provocar.

- Así son los chicos -sonreía Mira.

Levy cerró el libro en un suspiro, lo dejó encima de la barra y se levantó del taburete.

- Levy, ¿dónde vas? -le preguntó la rubia.

- Voy un momento al baño.

Se alejó del ruido dirección al baño. Giró la esquina y allí estaba un pelinegro corpulento recostado en la pared.

- Gajeel...

- Te esperaba.

Levy se sonrojó levemente, se acercó a él y se besaron dulcemente. Se separaron y la peliazul le ofreció una amplia sonrisa que fue respondida por Gajeel por otra sonrisa ladeada.

- ¿Sabes? No me desagrada tanto esconderme así de los demás, tiene su emoción -bromeó la peliazul.

Gajeel apartó la mirada un poco serio. Pero Levy sonrió de nuevo y lo abrazó. El moreno la correspondió poniéndole la mano sobre la cabeza y la otra sobre los hombros.

Se miraron y volvieron a darse un beso.

En otro lado.

- Vaya... si que tarda Levy en acabar... -inquirió Lucy.

- Quizás se ha entretenido un poco. -dijo toda risueña Mira.


End file.
